


Secret Admirer-(An OHSHC Fanfiction)

by UltimateFangirl125



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I might if you guys like it, I started writing this a long time ago and I never finished it, Well - Freeform, because I love OHSHC, enjoy, for once i don't post something fucked up or sad or sexy, probably OOC a but because I suck at writing these amazing characters, this is so fucking cheesey dear lord
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5383991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFangirl125/pseuds/UltimateFangirl125
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruhi Fujioka's life is perfectly normal. Or as normal as it can get when you're the pseudo-slave for a group of flirtatious boys. Then, one day, she finds a rose in her locker with a note that's signed "from your secret admirer". Who is this mysterious person who knows her secret and sends her these letters and gifts? And is Haruhi falling for someone she's never met? She's determined to find out who's behind this, no matter what.<br/>If only she didn't have a time limit....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Rose by Any Other Name...   
__________________________  
Haruhi walked to her locker calmly, confident that she'd done well on the test she'd had last period. She was tired, though. She had been up late last night helping the twins study. She knew they were smart, but they just needed a push in the right direction sometimes. Haruhi shook thoughts of her redheaded friends away for the moment and opened her locker. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw a deep red rose with velvety looking petals sitting there. Next to it was an envelope. Haruhi opened it and read the letter inside.  
My dearest Haruhi,  
I've been admiring you from afar for quite some time now, and I figured that it was about time it did something about it. I sent you this rose to express my love, though it could never compare to your beauty. I should probably also mention that I know you're a girl. Don't worry, I haven't told anyone, and I don't plan to. I'm afraid this will have to be all for now.  
Love,  
Your secret admirer.  
Haruhi felt her face grow hot. She shoved the letter into her pocket, and snatched up the rose. She'd give it to a guest. That was probably who'd sent her the letter anyway. Still, how did they know her secret? And who would admire her of all people? Haruhi sighed and closed her locker. She had club business to attend to.  
***   
Haruhi opened the doors that stood under the sign labeled "Music Room #3", debating whether or not to tell the Host Club about the letter. When she walked in, she saw the boys all dressed as firefighters and rolled her eyes. They were really starting to run out of ideas. Her eyes drifted over to the snack table briefly, and her stomach growled. She hadn't eaten since lunch, and that, for her, was way too long. She picked up a chocolate macaroon and took a bite, humming in delight. It tasted like a brownie. Suddenly, she was interrupted by a wave of pain ripping through her abdomen. Stupid period cramps. They ruined everything. Suddenly, Haruhi felt a familiar hand on her shoulder. She turned to look and saw Tamaki smiling kindly above her.  "Hello, Haruhi!" He greeted cheerfully, "We're all going to get ice cream after school. Care to join us?" "I wish I could, but I have to go house hunting with my dad." She replied, sighing, "I've been meaning to tell you... We're moving." Tamaki gasped in horror and let out a loud cry of "NOOOOOOOO!!!!" Latching onto Haruhi desperately. She patted his arm sympathetically and her eyes welled up with tears for some reason.  
"Senpai, I know this is hard for you, but PLEASE get off of me."


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2: Stairs and Ice Cream

Haruhi stood outside of the school under the awning so she could be as far away from the rain pouring down as possible. She bit her lip and checked her watch for the fifth time in the last minute. Her dad was running late, and just her luck that he should while it was raining. Suddenly she heard a familiar soft voice behind her.  
“Haruhi? Do you need a ride home?” Tamaki asked kindly. Haruhi shook her head and clenched her fists so Tamaki couldn’t see that her hands were trembling.  
“No, Dad’s just running late. Something at work I think.” She replied. Tamaki nodded understandingly and Haruhi felt a sudden weight on her shoulders. She looked and saw that Tamaki had put his suit jacket around her shoulders.  
“You looked cold.” He remarked. Haruhi smiled. She would have been surprised if his kindness wasn’t something she saw often.  
“Senpai, something weird happened to me today…” she sighed. Tamaki looked concerned.  
“Is something wrong?”  
“No, but I got a note in my locker.”  
“May I see it?” he asked. Haruhi handed him the note and jumped a little as a crash of thunder seemed to shake the very ground. Tamaki read over the note, frowning as he did so.  
“Do you know who sent you this?” He asked, teeth clenched. Haruhi shook her head and slipped her hands into her pockets.  
“No idea. Weird, huh? And kind of creepy.” Tamaki nodded in agreement and huffed angrily.  
“Well,” he growled, “we’ll just have to see who wrote this, won’t we?” Haruhi snatched the note back and shoved it into her pocket.  
“No! The last thing I need is you guys getting involved. I can handle this on my own, Senpai.” Tamaki looked down at the tiny girl in surprise. What had he done wrong this time? Haruhi sighed and turned to see her dad’s car pulling in. “Look, I’m sorry I shouted at you, but I really can handle this. I’ve got to go. See you tomorrow.” She said, waving solemnly as she climbed into the car. Tamaki watched, as the car became just a speck in the distance, and looked up to see lightning flashing across the sky. Would Haruhi be all right at home?  
***  
Haruhi, meanwhile, jumped at every flash of lightning, wishing desperately that she could go home instead of looking for a new one. At least the rain looked nice falling on the window, offering some distraction from the drums of the skies. Soon, Haruhi’s father stopped at a small apartment complex, prompting her to hop out of the car with the umbrella he’d brought for her. She held it close to her chest, feeling her heart pounding as she waited for her dad to unlock the door. When he did, she dashed inside, closing the umbrella and sighing in relief. In her pocket, she felt her phone buzz, and she took it out to see who it was texting her. The name on the caller ID made her sigh, but smile nonetheless. Hikaru had texted her a picture of the host club sitting at a table and goofing off. Tamaki was smiling broadly and waving at the camera, Mori was behind him with Hunni on his shoulders. Hunni was holding a large pink ice cream cone. Kyoya had his face buried in his notebook as usual, but that didn’t stop Haruhi from seeing the tilted up corner of his mouth that indicated that he was secretly having fun. The twins were in the front of the picture, Hikaru’s arm cut off by the edge of the picture, obviously holding the camera with one hand while the other held his twin’s shoulder. Beneath the picture of her friends, Hikaru had texted:  
Bet you wish you were here, huh, Haruhi? ;)  
Haruhi snorted as she laughed before texting back:  
I bet you wish I were there instead of house hunting.   
She closed her phone and slid it back into her pocket, looking around the place.  
“Nice, huh?” her dad asked suddenly.  
“Oh, yeah. I guess it is. Which one are we looking at?”  
“Let’s see…” Ranka muttered as he pulled a slip of paper out of his purse, “Number 103. It’s upstairs. Elevator or stairs?” This was a game they’d played when Haruhi was little. If she said elevator, they would jump up and down when they were inside it, annoying the hell out of whoever was inside. If they took the stairs, it became a race, and whoever won got to pick dinner; the loser had to make it. Haruhi let a grin spread across her face before grinning and announcing  
“Stairs,”


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3: When Tamaki’s World Stood Still

Haruhi’s shoes pounded the stairs as she dashed up them, breathing hard and feeling the burning of her lungs. When she reached her stop, she leaned against the wall and took in all the air she could. Her vision was black and fuzzy around the edges from running so hard, and her legs felt like jelly. She knew that tomorrow she would be sore, but it was nice to race her dad like old times. Haruhi looked around for him and saw him coming up the stairs slowly.  
“Hey, dad,” she panted, “I won.” Ranka nodded and patted Haruhi on the back.  
“Just like old times,”  
***  
Tamaki’s heart just wasn’t in his ice cream. Kyoya could tell; he knew Tamaki better than almost anyone. The blond sat and pushed his vanilla ice cream (which you could hardly tell was vanilla since he put so many toppings in it) around in its paper cup and frowned listlessly. The twins were asking to test taste every flavor, and Hunni was on his fifth strawberry ice cream, with Mori warning him that he’d get a brain freeze if he ate too fast. Kyoya sat and observed the clubs antics, keeping his eye on his French friend. He made sure that nobody was listening, closed his notebook, and turned to Tamaki.  
“Is something wrong?” he asked. Tamaki looked up at him curiously.  
“No, why?”  
“Because you haven’t touched you melting mass of sugar and calories.” Tamaki pursed his lips and set his spoon down.  
“Haruhi got a letter from someone today,”  
“Well what’s wrong with that?”  
“It was a love letter,”  
“Oh,” Kyoya smiled knowingly, intrigue in his voice, “have you finally decided to confess?” Tamaki’s face turned red and he glared.  
“Th-There’s nothing to confess! I’ve told you before that she’s like a daughter to me!” Kyoya raised his hands in mock surrender, smiling at Tamaki’s obliviousness to his own feelings. Tamaki took a breath and began to tap out piano scales on his leg, a nervous habit that Kyoya had noticed but never remarked upon. “She’s moving, too,” the blond finally spoke, biting the inside of his cheek. Kyoya was surprised that he hadn’t known this sooner, and raised an eyebrow.  
“She is? When?” Tamaki shrugged and sighed, for once silent since Kyoya had met him. He saw the sorrow in Tamaki’s eyes and realized that Haruhi must be moving far enough away to change schools. “Oh,” he muttered, making eye contact with his friend.  
“Yeah,” Tamaki responded with equal melancholy, “oh,”


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter 4: Hello Darkness, my Old Friend

Haruhi stepped into the apartment and absentmindedly messed with the buttons on her shirt. It wasn’t a half bad place, actually. There were two bedrooms and one bathroom and the living room was connected to a tiny kitchenette. Yes, this wasn’t bad. She kind of liked it. She sat down on the fireplace (and yes, there was an actual fireplace, which she had never had before) and took a moment to rest her eyes.  
“Haruhi?” the girl didn’t open her eyes as her father spoke, “I have… an announcement.” Haruhi opened one eye. Her dad’s announcements were hardly ever good. The last time he had made one it was that her mother was sick.  
“What is it?” she asked, apprehension growing within her and an unpleasant feeling in her stomach.  
“I’ve… I’ve met someone, honey.”  
Haruhi didn’t really remember what happened after that. She had a vague memory of running out of the apartment complex and hailing a cab. She found herself standing in the rain outside of her old building and walking in dazedly. She didn’t remember the elevator ride up or unlocking the door. The only thing that registered in her brain was the way her sheets felt against her cheek and that her wet clothes were sticking to her skin and making her cold. Then, just before she dropped off into sleep, another thought crossed her mind. Mom, he betrayed you. I’m sorry…  
***  
Haruhi didn’t go to school the next day.  
Her wet clothes and standing in the rain (as well as crying herself to sleep) had made her sick. She woke up in her pajamas, and went down to her living room.  
“Dad? What happened?” Ranka walked over to his daughter and hugged her tight.  
“You hailed a cab home and got wet in the rain. I woke you up when I got home to tell you to put your pajamas on,” Oh yeah, Haruhi could kind of remember that. It seemed distant though, like something from a dream.  
“Oh,” she sniffled, “can I have some juice?” she could chew her dad out about fidelity to his wife when she didn’t feel like puking. For now, she had to get better so she could go back to school. Still, having a break from the club would be nice, though.  
***  
Haruhi’s break from the club lasted ten minutes.  
Apparently the boys had all managed to talk their way out of school and into her house, so now they were standing around her bed and chatting away.   
“Haruhi, are you alright?”  
“What happened?”  
“Yeah, I didn’t think you could get sick, Haru-chan!”  
“Everyone gets sick, Hunni,” Haruhi groaned and pulled her pillow over her head.   
“Can’t you all just leave me alone for one day?” she grumbled.  
“Haruhi,” her dad called from downstairs, “you’ve got mail! Ooh, and it’s scented!” he brought it up and handed her a letter in a powder blue envelope and a cup of tea before heading out again. Haruhi noticed a wax seal with a rose design, and broke it with care.  
My dearest Haruhi, it read  
I heard you were feeling under the weather, so I decided to send you a little note to help you feel better. As well, I have included a present for you, my love.   
Get well soon,  
Your Secret Admirer.  
Haruhi felt her cheeks turn red as she read the note. She opened the envelope and a small teabag fell out. Looking at the label, she realized that she had heard this kind could help with colds. A smile crept across her face as she tucked the note away from her visitors’ prying eyes.  
“Hey guys, I think I’m gonna get some more sleep. Why don’t you go help my dad make lunch?” she lied, hoping to get rid of them. Tamaki and Hunni were obliviously excited about the world of commoners as usual, but everyone else gave her a suspicious glance. Haruhi hunkered down under the covers and pretended to fall asleep until they all left. This investigation was something she had to do on her own, and she was determined to keep the host club away from this area of her life. Some things were better left private.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter 5: The Ballad of Haruhi Fujioka

While everyone else ate, Hikaru went up to Haruhi’s room to give her the homework so she wouldn’t fall behind.   
“Thanks,” she muttered, pausing to cough up a lung.  
“It’s no problem. So, uh… what was up with that letter?” Haruhi groaned internally, knowing this would happen sooner or later.  
“It’s… It’s from someone who calls themself my secret admirer. It’s nothing. Really.” Hikaru looked skeptical and picked up the letter from where it was sitting. He read over it and snorted in disgust.  
“What a kiss up. Probably some loser who just wants to sweet talk you into doing his homework for him,”  
“You mean like you do?”  
“No,” her friend claimed defensively, “when I do it it’s endearing.” Haruhi smiled and took the letter back, stashing it under her pillow. Hikaru always knew how to cheer her up.  
***  
The next day Haruhi was feeling better, and she had already finished all her homework. It was a Saturday, and Haruhi figured there was no better time to expose the elephant in the room than now. She went downstairs still in her pajamas (which consisted of one gigantic t-shirt that her parents had gotten on their honeymoon in the Caribbean and a pair of shorts) and said good morning to her dad. Haruhi took a deep breath. Now was no time for cowardice.  
“Dad, we need to talk,” the silence in the room seemed to fill Haruhi’s ears like cotton, and she was almost convinced that he hadn’t heard her. Then he spoke:  
“Sweetheart, I know what you’re about to say but give me a chance to-,”  
“No,” Haruhi said, struggling to keep her voice even, “I’m talking first. So listen. It’s been ten years, but what the hell?!? You didn’t think to tell me you were going to try dating? I’m your daughter! I deserve to know these things! And even doing this in the first place… Did you even love mom? Do you even miss her?” Ranka was silent before he replied.  
“Haruhi, I love your mother. I miss her and think about her every single day just like you do, but she would have wanted us to go on with our lives. I want you to know that the woman I’m dating now is wonderful, and I think you’d like her. I want you to meet-,”  
“You stop right there,” Haruhi growled, clenching her fists and gritting her teeth, “because I am never going to love whoever-she-is. She is not my mother.”  
“Haruhi, you’ve never met her,”  
“That’s not it, dad. It’s just-,”  
“Just what?”  
“I don’t want someone to take you away from me! I don’t want a new mom! I want my real mom back!” her voice quivered and tears began to stream down her cheeks. Haruhi shut her burning eyes and turned away. She did not want to be here. She had to get out. Her father walked up to her and knelt down to talk to her. Impulse kicked in and Haruhi soon heard a loud SMACK and felt her palm stinging.  
She didn’t remember much after that.  
***  
Tamaki had been sleeping in when his cell phone rang. He saw Haruhi’s name on the caller ID and flipped his phone open.  
“Is something wrong?”  
“I’m at the store. Come get me and take me somewhere, anywhere but home. I did something bad,” Haruhi’s voice shook and Tamaki heard her sniffle.  
“I’ll be there in five minutes,”

 

***  
Tamaki had borrowed a car from his father’s garage. Currently, the man was out of the country on business, so Tamaki had the run of the estate. The small girl in the backseat had pulled her knees up to her chest and was sobbing heavily. Tamaki didn’t ask her anything; he could tell she wanted to be left alone right now. He would ask her later if she wanted to talk. For now, he would just-  
“Senpai?”  
That was fast.  
“What is it, Haruhi?”  
“Can you turn some music on? I don’t like how quiet it is in the car.” Tamaki smiled and nodded, grabbing a disc and popping it into the slot.  
“I hope you like classical,” he warned, “all I have is Mozart.” Haruhi grinned weakly and nodded as a piano came to life. She watched as Tamaki seemed to relax more as the music went on, and remembered that he played the piano as well. She didn’t know what these facts meant, but she felt like they were important, so she tucked them away in her mind for later examination. She also found herself getting lost in the notes soon enough. She almost forgot why she was in Tamaki’s car in the first place.  
Which made it hurt so much worse when she remembered.

Chapter 6: Sunshine Manor

When Tamaki parked the car in his driveway, he got out before Haruhi and held her door open for her as she got out, just as he had always been told a gentleman did for a lady. Haruhi smiled slightly, and to Tamaki it looked like a tremendous effort on her part. Tamaki took her hands and kissed the knuckles on each, then held them close to his heart. She gave him a strange look, so he explained.  
“My mother used to do that with me. I thought maybe it would comfort you. Never mind, let’s just go inside.” He led her inside his large mansion, telling her stories about some of the things they passed (like the large hedge maze he had once gone missing in for three days when he’d first moved here from France). The tall boy then said something in French to a butler that Haruhi didn’t understand, but the man nodded and returned shortly with some snacks. Haruhi gratefully took a fluffy pink macaroon, not really tasting it as she devoured several, mostly juts eating because it was there and she didn’t want it to go to waste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is all I have so far. If you want more, let me know! I've had writer's block for MONTHS.


End file.
